Communications networks are operated and controlled by software stored on components of the network, such as servers. The increasing consumer demands for increased access and data transmission through the network has resulted in the specialization of software. Consequently, additional software installations are utilized to meet the demands of customers and result in storage directories for the software installations and related files from a plurality of vendors and sources. Maintenance, upgrade, and replacement of computer network components may result in the damage, loss, alteration, and relocation within the file directories of one or more software installations and related files.